Hand Nuzzles and Kitten Licks
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Second in the Kittens 'verse. Dean may be developing chick flicky girly feelings toward a certain angel all because of some stupid kittens.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Hand Nuzzles and Kitten Licks  
Word Count: 1967  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: Destiel  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: fluff, adorableness, maybe some ooc-ness  
Summary: ****Second in the Kittens 'verse. Dean may be developing chick flicky girly feelings toward a certain angel all because of some stupid kittens.****  
Disclaimer: Not even the idea is mine. Thanks to the person that drew the picture that inspired this story.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Hand Nuzzles and Kitten Licks_

**1830 Hours**

"OOF!" Air rushed from Dean's lungs as he was thrown across the room, his back colliding painfully with the floor.

"Dean!" Sam called before he, too, was tossed across the room like a rag doll.

The demon chuckled, "_These _are the infamous Winchester brothers? You? Forgive me if I'm not impressed." He mocked.

Dean growled, blood dripping from his split lip and the cut above his eye, "Fuck you," He spat.

The demon grinned, raising his hand to toss Dean into the wall. It turned as the flutter of angel wings sounded through the air. Castiel's hand covered the demon's face and light exploded from the being's eyes and mouth before it dropped the ground. Cas frowned, wiping his hand on his trench coat in a very human gesture of disgust. He extended a hand for Dean to take, his eyes furious.

"Hey Cas," Dean mumbled, taking the angel's hand.

"Get back to the motel. We need to talk." Castiel said curtly before disappearing.

Sam cocked his head to the side, "That was weird." He said, dusting off his knees.

"Tell me about it." Dean replied.

**1856 Hours**

Dean opened the motel room door, bending down to scratch Stormy and Piper behind their ears as they rushed to him, mewing happily.

Cas sat on the couch, head bent, and hands clasped and resting on his knees.

"Cas?" Dean asked, straightening up.

"Samuel, will you excuse us? I have a matter I wish to discuss with Dean." Castiel said tightly.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll uh…go get dinner." Sam said, taking the Impala keys from Dean and leaving.

"Dean, come sit down please." Castiel said, gesturing toward Dean's bed.

Dean gave Cas a weird look, "Dude, you okay? I mean-"

Castiel's head shot up and he absolutely _glared_ at Dean. "Am I okay?" He breathed in anger, standing and straightening his back, "You have blood pouring from your head and you dare to ask if I am the one that is feeling all right."

"Well, yeah, you're actin' weird." Dean replied.

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment longer before saying, "Sit, allow me to bandage that cut for you."

Dean was aware that this was not a suggestion but a demand and despite his instinct to disobey such orders merely sighed and sat on the bed.

Castiel placed the Winchester's first aid kit on the bed and cleaned and covered the wound above Dean's eye. "I am angry with you." The angel said, smoothing a thumb over the bandage. "You could very well have died today."

"I could die any day." The hunter replied, "It's kinda part of the job."

Castiel clenched his jaw, "The two of you just left and didn't leave me a note or text to let me know where you were going. You could have been kidnapped for all I knew."

"Cas, dude, we never tell you where we're going." Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"Dammit Dean, I'm trying to tell you that-" Castiel cut himself off mid-sentence and closed his eyes, "I need to go. Please feed the cats." He muttered before leaving.

Dean blinked, "Uh…what the hell?" He said.

**2004 Hours**

Dean reclined on the bed, Midnight curled up next to his left side, Piper on his lap. "It was weird man, I'm telling you."

"When is Cas not weird?" Sam replied, stroking Stormy's ears gently.

"I'll give you that," Dean said, "But it was still odd. He was angry for nothing and then cut himself off mid-sentence and just left."

Sam shrugged, "I stopped trying to understand Castiel a long time ago."

Dean nodded, smiling lightly as Piper nuzzled his hand and licked at his palm. "Do you understand Cas, Piper?" He asked.

The cat tilted her head, blinking up at Dean before returning to licking at his palm.

"Yeah, me neither." Dean replied.

**Next Day**

**0816 Hours**

"Mew, meow." Midnight mewed in Dean's ear, his pan pressing on the side of Dean's face to wake him.

Dean groaned, "Sam, feed your fucking cats." He said.

"Samuel is out getting your breakfast." Castiel said, "And I have already fed the cats. They simply want your attention."

"Cas?" Dean mumbled, sitting up and opening his eyes.

"Unless you know another angel that happens to fancy trench coats." He replied.

"When did you start with sarcasm?" The hunter chuckled, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"I wanted to continue our conversation from last night." Castiel said, sitting on the bed next to Dean.

"Personal space." Dean said out of habit.

Castiel simply looked at him.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, "Continue."

"I apologize for my anger with you last night." The angel started, "It was not truly at you or your actions, but that you were injured. I do not enjoy watching you return night after night with blood and bruises. It saddens me that you have little to no regard for your personal being. It may be selfish of me, but I wish you to stop being injured."

"Cas," Dean said gently, "This is what I do. This is my job. I get hurt sometimes, yeah, and I've died a couple of times, but that's just part of it."

"I do not want to accept that." The angel replied, staring down at the threadbare blanket on the bed, picking at a stray strand.

'_More human every day'_ Dean thought, "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. This is what we do, Cas, me and Sam. This is our life, and we're not gonna stop just cuz you get queasy over a couple of scratches."

"I understand that Dean, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Castiel huffed.

Piper hopped up onto the bed, tilting her head curiously. "Mew?" She mewed, rubbing against Castiel's hand, nuzzling him gently with her head and purring.

Castiel's shoulders relaxed and his lips tilted up slightly in a smile. He reached a hand down and scratched Piper's back, "Hey there girl." He said- his voice light and affectionate.

Dean felt his heart tighten in his chest at the sight. He liked the way Cas acted with the kittens, treating them like precious little treasures instead of little flea bringing flea bags. _'Wish he'd treat me like that.'_ Whoa, wait, what? What the fuck brain? Dean blinked and cleared his throat, turning his head away from the cute sight of the angel playing with the kitten.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned.

Dean was relieved when Sam came through the door with their breakfast.

**1314 Hours**

"Midnight, get _off_." Dean snapped, pushing the black kitten off of him.

The cat yowled and hissed, nipping at Dean's hand before leaping off the bed.

"Dude, Midnight didn't do anything to you. Don't be an ass." Sam said, bitch face in full force.

"Fuck off." Dean replied.

"Why are you being an ass? You've been a bitch all day."

"I'm not being a bitch. Jerk."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You totally are. What's going on? You get your period?"

"_Shut up Sam_." The elder snarled, his green eyes flickering dangerously in anger.

Sam put his hands up in surrender, "Whatever man."

**Two Weeks Later**

**1415 Hours**

Dean had been an absolute bitch for two weeks, ever since his slip in the mind about maybe having a tiny little crush on Castiel. Which he totally didn't. At all. Nope, no crush at all. Shut up little voice in the back of his head that said he did, you're not welcome here!

In those two weeks Castiel had come to their motel room in various towns almost every night to check on the brothers and the kittens. After each visit Dean would be even bitchier, throwing out horrible insults to Sam and pushing the kittens away.

Finally Sam was at his limit, so he called Cas.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but ever since that thing with the demon in Charleston, Dean's been a total bitch. Fix it."

"I was not aware that I did or said anything to anger Dean, I will speak with him."

Sam nodded, "I'll be at the library." He said.

**1418 Hours**

"Hello Dean." Castiel said, zapping into the room and appearing behind the elder Winchester.

Dean jumped and turned to glare at Cas, "Dude, you seriously need to quit doing that."

Castiel tilted his head.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Samuel has informed me of your increasingly foul mood since our conversation two weeks ago. I wished to express my apologies for saying anything that might have angered you." The angel replied, his blue eyes reflection concern.

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face, "It's not you Cas, it's me." He said, "I'm going through something right now. I'll talk to Sam when he gets back."

"Will you tell me?" Castiel asked.

Dean breathed in hard through his nose, closing his eyes, "Cas…"

"Yes Dean?"

"It's just…I…ugh." Dean plopped himself down on the couch, Stormy immediately rubbing against his legs, purring.

Castiel took a seat next to Dean, waiting patiently.

"When…when you talk to the cats you're…" Dean looked away. He hated talking about his feelings. He wasn't a girl dammit!

"What is it that I do when I speak with the cats?" Castiel asked.

"You're so affectionate with them." Dean spat out.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, "I do not understand Dean. Am I not supposed to be affectionate with the cats?"

Something snapped in Dean at the confused look in the angel's eyes and he pounced, trapping Castiel's lips beneath his own. Castiel froze beneath him before responding, his lips moving hesitantly against the hunter's. Dean pulled away after a moment, clenching his eyes tightly, "Fuck Cas, I am so-"

"You wish me to be as affectionate with you as I am with the kittens." Castiel said, his voice gentle.

Dean hung his head, "I'm not a girl." He mumbled.

"No Dean, you are not. Having emotions does not make you female, merely human. And you are human." Castiel's hand ran over his arm gently, tingling over the hand shaped scar. "Dean, the reason I have not been affectionate with you in the past is I did not believe my affections would be well received."

"So…you like me?" Dean asked, looking up at Castiel.

Cas' lips tilted up into a smile, "Yes Dean, I like you." He said.

Dean grinned, kissing Cas again.

"Meow!" Came a trio of voices and Dean pulled away with a laugh.

Three pairs of eyes stared up at the two on the couch. Three tails twitched and three heads cocked to the side.

"I think our kittens are hungry." Dean said, scratching Stormy's ear.

"I will feed them." Cas said, placing a soft kiss to the top of Dean's head as he stood.

**End**

**Allie: I will probably continue this, but I don't know when. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved making it! Should I bring the kittens along on a hunt? What would happen if Dean and Cas tried to have sex with the kittens in the room? Will one of the kittens get hurt? You guys let me know if you want more and what you want, I'm kinda enjoying this. Leave me a review!**


End file.
